The adventures of Soul
by TheReallyBadWriter
Summary: OC story. Soul Firesword a new champion has entered the league. watch as he goes through crappy judgement and other adventures with other champs and stuff! Oh yes serious stuff is getting down now Pairings? OCxAhri most likely! Plz dun flame( i am bad at fanfictions... dun flame)... :(
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A new champion

Disclaimer: All rights go to Riot Games and other companies that own League of Legends

Hey what's up? I know what you're thinking… why are you Mr. Author making another story? Aren't you the worst writer that has ever lived?(read my previous fan fictions they are really bad… on second thought don't your brain will explode)

Your answer

BECAUSE I CAN!

Now sit back and relax while I begin a crappy tale!

By the way please dun flame me I know I am bad…

OC pov

Awe.

Awe was the only thing I felt when I saw the institute of war.

HOLY CRAP THAT THING IS HUGE! I wondered how much it cost to build this thing.

oops almost forgot to mention who I am! My names Soul Firesword, I know that's a weird name but he... I am master swordsman, plus I have the ability to control fire, golden flames to be exact…I am from Piltover... I have black hair messy hair(Bleach reference: think of Ichigo's hairstyle but black) I have red blood red pupils... I wear a lightly armor outfit (Naruto reference: think of a red and black Anbu black ops outfit with long sleeves) with a black cloak over it ( Naruto reference: think akatsuki cloak with no clouds and with a hood) with a weird mechanical sheath strapped to my back(Metal Gear Rising reference: Raiden's sheath but black and red)...I look cool right?Nah just joking...

_Author's note: I AM NOT MY OC!_

Now why am I standing in front of the institute of war? Because I am about to become a champion! YAY! HORAAY! OMG! YAY! But seriously though I am here to be a champion!

I walked through the massive gates the institute possessed; I saw that the entire place was designed so beautifully. Think of those stereotypical English rich men with butlers and stuff… that was what the institute look like it was owned by.

"Hello there you must be new here! May I help you in someway?" A man wearing a robe approached me. His name tag read Summoner Zenkai

"Erm… Summoner Zenkai is it?… I am applying to be a new champion… where do I go to?" I asked nervously.

"Oh you must be Soul! Please proceed down the hallway on your left till you encounter a room named the judgement chamber (dun dun dun!)"

As I walked down the corridor I spotted some strange and amazing things.

Ninjas practicing

A tree wandering around with a sapling in his hand

A mummy

A yordle carrying mushrooms

WAIT MUSHROOMS!

NOW THAT WAS WEIRD!

O_O

Then after a few more weird stuff happening and stuff I arrived at my destination.

There was a sign hung outside saying "The greatest enemy lies within" wow deep stuff bro

"Enter" A voice rang out from the inside

So I complied and entered it. BOY WAS IT DARK IN HERE!

Then all of a sudden a voice asked me "Soul why do you want to join the league?"

"Oh you know… do stuff" I replied with a sheepish smile on my face...

Then I was thrown into a world of illusions, I could have sworn some guy said you are under my genjustu…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Blood… She was bleeding… No… not this memory anything but this… please…

"Soul… I'm sorry *cough* I couldn't stop him *cough* He was too strong" Ruby coughed out, she had been brutally stabbed in multiple areas by Heinrich...

"Ruby! Don't die! Hang in there!" My voice quivered with worry and fear

"I'll try… l-l-leave me here you got to *cough* hunt him down" Ruby started coughing blood out.

"I am not leaving you here !" I shouted

"Before i die *cough* i just want to say *cough* I love you"

Then she just smiled at me… and then she died

Then my vision was warped again to my late mentor's (my master and one of my closest friends) home

"HAHAHAHA! HE WAS SO WEAK!" Heinrich laughed manically.

I watched helplessly as he stabbed my late mentor's bleeding body again and again

I growled as i banged my fist against the barrier Skull had formed.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU Heinrich! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" I screamed.

"MY POWER IS FAR SUPERIOR TO YOURS SOUL! YOU HAVE NO HOPE OF KILLING ME!" He smirked evilly

I felt my dark side slowly taking control of me...

My sclera ( White part of your eyes) turning black, my hair growing slightly longer, and i felt myself getting consumed by hatred,pain,sadness and anger

Then i lost control of myself and i couldn't remember what had happened next, but when i regained control i was in standing in the ruins of a large area still burning... ( caused by me)

Heinrich no where to be found... DAMMIT HE GOT AWAY

I looked around the area to see if there was anything of importance

Then i saw it my master's sword lying there on the ground and his sheath.

The sword was passed down from his master and he was going to pass it to me the next day, its name was Kotetsu. It was the only thing that remained of my ,aster

I picked it up and stared at it... after awhile I left taking the sword and sheath with me and as i walked i cried...

Then i was warped to a jungle...

I was running for my life...

YOU FOOL SOUL! WHY DID YOU CHASE HIM!NOW YOUR TEAM IS DEAD! I screamed at myself

I was running from Heinrich...

Dammit after all those months of intense training, He was still stronger!

I ran for my life as Heinrich's army chased after me

Then just as I was sure I could escape, I was hit in the back by one of Heinrich's arcane bolts

I fell to my knees...

The Heinrich appeared before me and laughed.

"Hmph... You are still too weak! You will never be able to defeat me! Why? Because you lack power!"

Then my vision went black...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Le lousy judgement is over)

Normal pov

Soul's face was full of sadness and anger…

"Soul why do you want to join the league?"

"To get stronger and to hunt him down what ever the cost…to stop his evil from spreading further" He replied with a voice filled with determination.

"How does it feel to expose your mind?"

Soul smiled...

"Intriguing… But highly disturbing..."

"Welcome to the league of legends... Soul The sword of fire"

Soul smiled and said "Looking forward to working with you…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Author's note: so how did you guys like this chapter? I tired my best at making a better story!_

_Please review flames not appreciated, but creative criticism are! _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Le Random interactions

Disclaimer: All rights go to Riot Games and other companies that own League of Legends

_Author's note: Yeah… here's your chapter thing stuff_

(Words and speech)

_(Thoughts)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul a Piltoverian born to a well to do family, at young age showed great potential for magic and swordsmanship. Seeing the potential in him, his parents sent him to Ionia to train under a legendary weapon's master. After going through multiple trials he passed along with six other pupils. Soul and six other students trained under him for many years, until one of the students name Heinrich was corrupted by an unknown creature, this caused him to violently kill people when ever he was on missions,soon he was discovered, thus he ran away. When Heinrich came knocking at their dojo's door, Soul and the five students fought with him. But they were defeated, where Ruby the girl that Soul loved was killed. Later on Heinrich killed Soul's master, while Soul could only watch helplessly behind a barrier. A few months later Soul found out where Heinrich made his base of operations, leading a strike team he infiltrated the base only to discover it was a trap. Heinrich had raised an army and before they could escape the entire team was killed. Soul being the only one remaining ran away, only to get hit in the back with arcane energy. Later on he returned back to Piltover, where he became a freelance agent and helped Caitlyn and Vi with some of their cases mostly those with rumors of Heinrich. Now he all he wants is hunt down Heinrich for both revenge and to prevent his corruption from spreading.

"There are two types of Pain in this world: Pain that hurts you, and Pain that changes you... just so happen I experienced both, not necessary for the better"

-Soul

The High summoner readout to the crowd of gathered champions, now everyone knows that a new champion has come!

Soul's pov

"WHOA! THIS ROOM'S MINE?" I asked/shouted. _HOLY CRAP THAT ROOM IS HUGE!_

"Yes of course, the league takes care of all of its champions' needs" My guide replied

"OK COOL! BUT STILL THIS PLACE IS HUGE!"

"Yes it is… I am sorry but I must attend to my duties now" He said as he walked away

After sometime I snapped out of my trance and started to explore

There was a sofa, a king-sized bed, a kitchen, a fridge filled with food, a HUGE TV and the list goes on… I felt like a rich guy!

Then after about 3 hours of randomly doing stuff, my stomach started to growl. _OH ITS LUNCH TIME! TO THE CANTEEN!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal pov

At the canteen…

As Soul opened the doors to the canteen, everyone stopped doing whatever they were doing and stared at him. The noxians were sizing him up to see if he was a potential threat or ally; the dermacians doing the same, those from Zaun just ignored him, while those from Ionia eyed him curiously, while the others just stared at him. Everyone was curious about this new champion.

"Err hi?" Soul mumbled nervously. _Well this is awkward…_

Then just like that, the everyone continued with what they were doing

Then all of a sudden Ezreal appeared and said "Soul? Is that you?"

"Oh hey Ezreal! Long time no see"

"OH MY GOD SOUL! DO YOU KNOW HOW EXCITED THE REST ARE! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO GET HERE!?"

"It's a long story…"

"Okay then I won't ask… I'll probably fall asleep if start explaining" Ezreal said with a smile

"I feel so hurt…" Soul feigned a hurt expression

"Oh come on! Let's go and met the rest! I am sure Cait will be delighted to see you! I mean you did help her and Vi solve a ton of cases"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Then Soul was guided by Ezreal to a table there I saw Caitlyn, Vi and Jacye eating and chatting

"HEY GUYS! GUESS WHO'S HERE!" Ezreal shouted

They all turned their eyes on Soul… _OH CRAP! I KNOW WHAT THEIR GONNA DO! PLEASE DON'T SHOUT ALL AT ONCE PLEASE!(soul's thoughs)_

"SOUL! YOU'RE HERE!" They all shouted at once! _MY DAMMED EARS!(soul's thoughs)_

"Hmph! I haven't seen you for ages Reaper!" Vi patted his head

"Oh my Isaac! You changed so much!" Caitlyn said

"WHERE THE HELL IS THE FIVE BUCKS YOU OWE ME?" Jayce shouted

"Have you found anything cool?" Ezreal inquired

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul pov

The Piltover champs started bombarding me with questions…

"OKAY! ENOUGH! VI DO YOU STILL HAVE TO CALL ME BY THAT?! why yes Caitlyn, thank you and please don't call me by my real name! HERE'S YOUR DAMMED MONEY JACYE! NO I DID NOT FIND ANYTHING COOL EZREAL!" I shouted, my eye twitching

After all the catching up with my fellow Piltovians champs, I decided to take a walk around the rest of the institute.

WOW what amazing architecture this place has! It looks so grand!

I then bumped into a Nine tailed fox woman…

"Oh sorry miss!" I apologised _WOW! SHE IS HOT!_

"Oh it's okay! You must be the new champion!" She asked playing with her hair

"Yeah…I-I-I am!" I stammered _Think I am gonna have a nose bleed!_

_"_Hey are you ok?" Ahri asked me

After seeing my immense blush she giggled" Like something you see?"

And like you guess I nose bled into a wall knocking it down and I was out cold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal Pov

Soul's nose bleed propelled him into a wall knocking him unconscious.

This earned him some stares from the other champions and summoners in the area, after a few seconds everyone just shook their heads and left.

Ahri who was sill stunned by the spectacle of a nosebleed propelling someone into a wall, she finally snapped out of her trance

"OMG!" Ahri shouted to check if Soul was okay.

"I like waffles..." Soul mumbled with a retarded expression on his face.

"OH CRAP! SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR! HE HAS GOT A CONCUSSION!" Ahri shouted

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next thing Soul knew was waking up in the infirmary, akali who was the nurse sighed " Getting hurt on the first day is just ridiculous!"

"Well i am kinda unlucky... aha... aha..." Soul mumbled

_Author's note: LOL! I will try to keep the Champions into character! LOL! I will try to do some kind of comedy stuff, but i need help about coming up with a plot, this must involve Soul and Heinrich plus Soul falling in love with Ahri! Thx Guys! _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – A foxy lady

Disclaimer: all rights go to Riot Games and associated companies I do not own any part of the league of legends.

Soul's pov

I woke up in the infirmary.

_WHAT AM I DOING HERE?_ I thought

Then Akali who was the nurse on duty said shaking her head, "Getting hurt on the first day is just ridiculous! You must either dumb or unlucky"

"Well I am kind of unlucky... aha... aha..." I mumbled

"Sooo… what happened all I remember was seeing a hot fox lady named Ahri then BOOM then I wake up here" I asked Akali

Akali sighed, "You nose bled into a wall and you got knocked unconscious, I am surprised you had no concussion"

"I have been through worse, so do I have to pay for the medical expenses and the wall?"

"Apparently Ahri brought it upon herself to pay for both… seeing as how she caused you to nosebleed" Akali replied.

"AW CRAP! I BETTER GO THANK HER THEN!" I shouted jumping out of bed

"I don't think you should be out of –"Akali turned around o be greeted with a empty room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Normal pov

Soul was running down the hallway. He was running so fast that even Master Yi and Heciram were impressed.

_Got to thank Ahri!_ Soul thought as he ran down the hallway. _She's such a nice person for paying the bill and stuff_!

Soul stopped in front of Ahri's door, he knocked on the door lightly.

Soul heard a bit of noise muffled by the door, before Ahri opened the door.

"Oh hi there Soul… erm…what are you doing here?" Ahri asked awkwardly, she still could not get over the fact that Soul nose bled into a wall.

"I just wanted to thank you for paying my medical expenses and the wall" Soul said

"Oh don't worry about that… it was my fault anyway" Ahri said

"Nono I MUST thank you!" Soul insisted.

Ahri just raised her eyebrows. _This guy is really interesting… I want to get to know him better… He being hot doesn't hurt either._

"So…erm… how about I take you for lunch today huh?"Soul offered with a blush _MUST NOT STARE AT HOW HOT SHE IS!_

"Hmmmm are you asking me on a date" Ahri asked playfully.

"I-I-I wha- Yeah… kinda"

Ahri just smiled seductively before laughing "Oh asking me out on the first day! Am I really that attractive?"

"Y-y-yeah I guess…"

"Aww… Isn't that sweet! Fine I accept"

_HOLYCRASHEACCEPTED! HORAAYHORAAYY!_ Soul mentally slapped himself _GET A HOLD OF YOUR SELF SOUL! _

Soul regaining his composure asked "Erm.. do you have a place in mind? I mean I only been here for a day so kind of have no idea where to go"

"How about The Legend Café? It a nice little restaurant just opposite the Institute of War. They serve great food there, though they have a crappy name"

"Sure! Meet you there at 1 o'clock!" Soul said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le time skip to one o'clock

Ahri and Soul where sitting at a table in The Legend café.

It was a nice small cozy place, the atmosphere was pleasant, the service was great, the ambience was nice and the furniture suited the walls…

"You were right! This place is great! The food is great as well!" Soul said while eating his steak!

"So Soul tell me about yourself?" Ahri inquired her ears twitching cutely with curiosity.

"Er… where do I start? Oh yes! My name is Isaac but I prefer to be called Soul, I like waffles, pie, anime, video games and spending time with my family and friends! My dislikes is people who abandon their friends for they are worse than scum, asshol*s and people who kill for the fun of it. My ambition is to carry on my master's legacy. My dreams for the future… To fall in love like they do in anime…and have kids a house and stuff! My goal is to become strong to protect those I care about and to avenge those that I could not." Soul finished explaining.

"Wow so much info at once!" Ahri said a bit stunned "but since you did yours time to do mine! My name is Ahri, I like food, friends, love and people who are reliable. My dislikes are men who try to take advantage of me and judgmental people. My ambition… I never thought of that… My dreams for the future is to well similar to yours… But only after I have LOTS of FUN! My goal is to become fully human!" Ahri finished

"Hmmm sounds really interesting more interesting than mine do tell futher" Soul smiled

"Well if you say so pretty boy" Ahri smirked

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Author's note: sorry about the short chapter! Anyways go back to the previous two chapters not including the note I have edited hem so you know what is going on better! Anyways I want to thank you guys for giving me positive reviews and stuff! AND before you ask! Soul's real name is Isaac. OK NIGHTY NIGHT! WAFFLES FROM THE SKYQ EDIDBLE COMPUTERS! I AM AN ASIAN GUY! I AM FROM SOUTH EAST ASIA! SINGAPORE TO BE EXACT! WAFFLES AND ASIAN AND STUFF! I AM NOT YOUR STEROTYPE ASIAN! I AM REALLY BAD AT GAMES AND MY STUDIES!_

_ipeeonrainbows2 :thank you for the kind review!_

_Epic Gamer: lol ok! But I sadly I never watched soul eater! (DUN HATE ON ME!) Anyway thx!_

_Johnnytheepicchhun :THX A LOT! I NOW KNOW WHAT TO WRITE NOW! So go back and check on the pervious chapters! I edited them to suit the stuff you sent me (though I can't say how well I did and not all of them either) THX AGAIN!_

_Until next time my friends!*rides on a rocket to my bed!*_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Author's note: hey there guys… so if you were wondering, were the other students that trained under Soul's master part of his strike team? Answer: NO! They were trained by Soul's master to lead a small team to commence different operations. And each of them used different weapons, and each came from different places across Runeterra!_

Normal Pov

After Soul/Isaac had a wonderful talk with Ahri, he went off to do some really boring and weird stuff(such as falcon punching Teemo)(I dun actually hate him that much… but I still take happiness in him getting punched) . Soon it was dark and Soul decided to head off to bed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Soul/Isaac's flashback)

"ISAAC!" Ruby quickly ran and glomps Isaac. Causing him to fall to the ground

"WHOA! WHAT THE HECK RUBY!" Soul said half stunned. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Oh shut it! I haven't seen you for a month now what do you think I would do!" Ruby said pouting

"Sigh… Great to see you again then Ruby" Soul nuzzled Ruby's neck

"Whoa! I am not interrupting anything am I?" Soul's best friend and fellow student Lucas asked awkwardly as he saw Soul and Ruby on the floor.

"Nah!" Soul said scratching the back of his head.

"Soooo… how did you mission go? Soul…" Lucas asked

"You know I hate it when you use my codename!" Isaac muttered in mock anger

"Right!"

"Anyway if you were wondering…. It went fine."

Soul launched into the tale of him sneaking into a crime syndicate's base of operations to steal information on its crime lord. In the process he was able to get pictures of the syndicate breaking the law and was able to get the names of multiple members. He then proceeded to blow up their weapons cache. Then escaped without being noticed. "They were thinking what the heck was that loud boom, until one of them came running around shouting and screaming madly!" The three of them burst into laughter.

"Typical… I could have done a better job"

All eyes focused on the front door to the dojo, where Heinrich was casually leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah Yeah! student" Soul said rolling his eyes

"Tsk…" Heinrich muttered as he entered the Dojo.

"I don't know what has gotten into him… he has been acting strangely this past few months! And each month he gets worse." Soul thought out loud.

"Oh who cares? Why don't you and I go get some ice cream!" Ruby kissed Soul on his cheek.

"Heh… your right…" Soul readily agreed.

"Hey can I come along?" Lucas inquired.

"THIS IS A DATE YOU'RE NOT INTERFERRING!" Both Ruby and Soul shouted in unison.

"Whoa… just asking… man lovers their love can be to OP sometimes…"

"What was that?" Ruby asked

"I said fine… Imma gonna get some Tacos!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul woke up with a tear in his eye.

"That was such good times I had with them… now Ruby is dead and Lucas and the rest has gone back to their homes… Damm even my team I led are all dead… sometimes I wonder who can I talk to"

_Talk to Ahri… she seems like a nice person and her being hot does not hurt eithr. HECK YOU COULD MAKE HER YOUR GIRLFRIEND! _a voice in his head rang out.

"NONONO! DAMMIT! I can't fall in love again!" Soul started shaking his head.

Soul looked up at his calendar. "Crap! Today is my first match dammit!"

Soul quickly got dressed, "Okay then let's see my skill roster!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Soul's skill roster)

Soul is a hybrid Mid Laner

Passive: After five basic attacks, Soul next basic attack launches a small fire ball which deals damage 75% of his total AP in a small area.

Q: Soul ignites his sword and his next basic attack deals increased damage (scales with AP and AD)

W: Soul let's his inner darkness take over giving him enhance movement speed and attack speed for 5/7/8/9/10 seconds

E: Soul throws a dagger at a target enemy slowing he target and marking it. If soul hits the target while the mark is still active, soul deals an additional 30 True damage. (Scales with AD)

R: Soul summons multiple swords coated in fire to surround him reducing all incoming damage by 5/10/15% after 2 seconds the blades explode dealing damage in a large area. (Scales with AP and AD)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmph… ok then… what should be my selection quote?" Soul mumble to himself

"OH I KNOW! Reduce all of my enemies to ashes! That sounds badass!" Soul smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day…

"Hello there I will be your Summoner for today!" Summoner Yakitori shook Soul's hand

"Nice to meet you!"

"Ok then prepare to get summoned!"

_Well his is sure energetic and friendly._

Just then Soul was transported to Summoner's rift

WELCOME TO SUMMONER'S RIFT! The announcer said.

"Wow this place is kinda nice!" Soul muttered

"Yes it is!" Yakitori's voice rang out in his head.

_Wow I can talk to you?_

"Yes we can convey our thoughts!"

_COOL!_

On his team were Taric, Ashe, Yi and Garen

"Oh you must be the new guy we have all been hearing about!" Ashe said cheerily extending her hand.

"Yeah… This is my first match… so I kinda have no idea what to get first…" Soul shook Ashe's hand

"Well I suggest buy some boots and potions first! Everything else you should by is in the recommended section!"

"Thanks!"

After Soul introduced himself to the others, he quickly bought his items.

He rushed quickly to the mid lane. _Hmmmm I wonder who I will be fighting…_

"Hey there Soul!" Ahri said. "Did not know you were my opponent!"

"Oh! Hi Ahri!" Soul scratched his head "I gotta question to ask you!"

"What is it?" Ahri asked curiously

_DAMM HER EARS ARE TWITCHING AGAIN THEY MAKE HER LOOKS SO CUTE! DAMIT SOUL GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! _"Since this a match and all and you won't like die… can I go full out on ya?"

Ahri face palmed "OF COURSE! YOU GOT TO DO THAT FOR EVERYONE ONE YOU FACE!"

MINIONS HAVE SPAWNED!

Then soon the minions started fighting in the middle of the lane.

"Ok then get ready!" Then Ahri and Soul charged at each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Author's note: Sooooo did you like it? TELL ME!_

_Anyways… Thx ipeeonrainbows2 your reviews make me happy!_

_Johnnytheepicchhun… Thx a lot! But sadly I won't be writing about Soul and his strike team and what they did to infiltrate Heinrich's base just yet.(I may do a separate story in the future but no promises!)_

_Anyway thanks a lot to everyone and stuff! I am thinking of making Soul have a kind of eccentric, yet kind personality. His past will also catch up to him, making him thirst after revenge and stuff(Like a guy called Sasuke), but that will be in the long future!_

"_HEY WHAT DO YOU MEAN I AM GOING TO BE LIKE SASUKE!?"_

_Oh crap its Soul!_

"_HEY COME BACK HERE!"_

_Bye bye!_

"_DAMMIT! HE GOT AWAY!"_

_Hope you guys have a nice day!_


	5. Chapter 5

asChapter 5- life…  
After a fierce match Soul's team emerged victorious…

"You did pretty good for your first match rookie!" the other teams Graves said shaking Soul's hand

"Thanks…" Soul scratched the back of his head cheekily.

Soul left the room to grab some shut eye… I mean a league match is really tiring

"Going to bed so soon?"

"Oh hi Ahri… yeah I am kinda tired" Soul mumbled sleepily

"Go ahead then I am not stopping you! I need sleep too" Ahri said smiling "say wanna be my boyfriend?"

"W-WHAHAHkjbkdsbgjsbg! WHAT!" Soul blushed intensely

"Pleasssseeeeee!" Ahri looked at him with puppy dog eyes

"But we just met like a day ago! how what when where!" Soul jumbled out

"I find you really attractive!" Ahri smiled

"Okay… let me think of it… maybe after we know each other better?" Soul said calming down

"SURE!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Timeskip to when Soul is asleep  
Soul/Isaac's dream/flashback

Ruby and Soul were sharing a kiss, when they heard a loud crash outside.

"I better check it out…" Soul said

"Damm it! EVERYTIME! SOMETHING POPS UP!" Ruby raged

Soul walked out of the room to see a huge puddle of coffee on the floor and a weird device just centimetre from it.

"Sorry…" Amos apologized

"SORRY DOES NOT CUT IT! YOU ALMOST DESTROYED A MONTH OF RESEARCH!" Jeremy and Bryan shouted

"Hey cut it out guys" Soul looked at them with his eye twitching

"ISAAC! YOU'RE HERE!" Jeremy rushed up to Soul/Isaac. "I WANT YOU TO TRY THIS NEW INVENTION!"

"No"

"Hmmm? Why?" Jeremy asked

"I am tired… I just came back from a mission man… give me a break" Soul said

"Okay then test it out later then" Bryan interjected.

"Isaac! Come back here! We have not finished kissing yet!" Ruby shouted

"Oh DAMMMMMMMMMMMM SON! wait You said you just came back! YOU LAIR! " Jeremy said

"WHAT THE HELL RUBY! YOU DON'T HAVE TO ANNOUNCE IT TO THE WORLD!" Soul shouted with a blush

"Awwwwww come here." Ruby smiled seductively

"dammmmmmmmmmmm wish I had a girlfriend!" Bryan said sadly

"Tsk… showing an emotion such as craving and need is weakness… no wonder you are weak" Heinrich mumbled

"I DARE YOU TO SAY TO MY FACE!" Bryan charged at Heinrich

Bryan swung a fist at Heinrich only to be dodged, using Bryan's loss of balance Heinrich punched Bryan. This flung Bryan against the wall, Bryan groaned out in pain

"Tsk… do not charge at me weakling… you cannot comprehend my strength" Heinrich stalked away.

"Damm something is wrong with him…man" Bryan said standing up brushing the dust off himself.

"Yeah… He has been disappearing a lot lately… I wonder where he goes to…" Ruby thought out loud. "Thanks to him I don't feel like kissing anymore he just ruins every good thing doesn't he?"

"Yeah…" Soul mumbled "Hey Jeremy what was that invention you wanted to show me? I got nothing to do right now"

"Oh yeaaaahhhh… here it is!" Jeremy said picking up the device on the floor.

"What does it do?"

"Well it forms energy or laser if you prefer into a weapon." Jeremy said a-matter-of-factly

"Well then let's test it out" Soul pushed the button.

A energy Based katana popped out.

"Hmmmm… it works!" Jeremy and Bryan hugged happily (not gay)  
"Now all of us can get new weapons"

"Yeah our old weapons are kinda rusty" Lucas muttered

"When did you get here?" Soul asked

"When Bryan got flung into the wall"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul woke up…

He sighed and stared at the mirror blankly…

"What is with all these dreams lately?" Soul mumbled to himself

Knock Knock

"Coming!"

Soul opened the door to see a Summoner panicking. Summoner Karal a friend to Summoner Yakitori to be exact

"hadkjdbJKWRGKJwkAHRIISkjsgj" He jumbled out randomly

"Hey calm down man what's wrong?" Soul slapped the summoner so he regained his composure.

"OMG! AHRI HAS BEEN KIDDNAPPED!" Karal shouted

"WHAT!" Soul eyes widened

"THE ELDERS AND HIGH SUMMONERS WANT YOU TO SEE THEM RIGHT NOW! THEY MAY HAVE INFO ONM HER!" Karal left promptly.

Soul rushed off to meet the elders _I HOPE SHE IS SAFE!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere else…

Ahri was struggling against the chains she was bound to.

"My my dear… struggling won't help you" A dark figure spoke to her

"LET ME GO! DAMMIT!" Ahri shouted athim

"All in due time… all in due time!" The figure laughed

"What do you want with me" Ahri whimpered

"I want you to tell me how to rip out people's life essences"

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I TEACHING YOU THAT! I PROMISED NEVER TO USE IT AGAIN!" Ahri shouted

"You will soon my dear!"

"Milord! The institute is organising a search party!" a solider burst through the door

"Hmmmm… very well… WAI HUNG!" The figure turned towards an Ionian clad in black.

"Yes?" Wai Hung inquired

"Delay the search team… I want to have some fun with her first… such as torture!"

"Very well" Wai Hung disappeared

"DarkSoul… I want to commence operation reaper"

Out stepped a figure most of you would recognize… it was Soul… but something was off…

His sclera was black and his hair was longer he had a maniacal grin plastered to his face

"Of course"

"Do not make me regret ripping you out of Soul"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Well that escalated quickly!_

_Author's note: I removed this chapter and edited it… cuz I saw a bunch of mistakes that are causing me pain and now here is the reworked edition!_

_P.s I use the metric system of counting not inches_

_1cm =_ _0.393701 inches_

_1 metre = 3.28084 feet_

_Anyways I didn't write a description about my characters did I? So here they are _

_Amos… he was the strongest in terms of physical strength out of the 7, he was by no means stupid as many people found out much to their dismay. Brown messy hair, brown eyes, tall and muscular, he wielded a large Energy Battle Axe mostly strapped to his back which could slice almost anything he further enhanced his abilities with his superb earth based magic. He was a funny yet clumsily person cause a lot of mayhem sometimes._

_Status: Alive_

_Race: Demarcian_

_Bryan and Jeremy were the smartest and most innovative of the 7 pupils, though they did not have the same amount of combat prowess as the others the made up in intelligence and cunning. Jeremy had silver hair, had purple eyes, was average height and lean. He usually fought his battles with a energy-bladed sickle with a chain at its hilt, this allowed him to channel his lightning based abilities through his weapon. _

_Status: Alive_

_Race: Zaunite_

_Bryan… Blue eyes, black hair with streaks of blue, slightly shorter than the average and lean. His bloodline included one of Nami's people a thousand years before who fell in love with a human, due to this he had the ability to control water and move it to his will. He held no weapons what so ever (I mean do you need too when you can control an ocean) and is extremely good at hand to hand combat._

_Status: Alive_

_Race: Blidgewaterian_

_Lucas… Tall, lean, black hair with green strips, and dark forest green eyes. He is an expert sharpshooter, didn't matter if it was a bow or a gun he could use them to their full potential. Lucas has wind based but rarely uses it as he has almost no control over the winds he creates._

_Status: Alive_

_Race: Noxian_

_Ruby… Average height, well endowed, slender, dark red hair and brown eyes. She usually used two twin laser tantos in battle. She was able to channel energy through her body and weapons does cause her to be extremely deadly in close quarter combat. She loved Soul/Isaac with all her heart._

_Status: Deceased_

_Race: Ionian_

_Heinrich… tall, extremely muscular, black hair and black eyes. He wields an large heavy sword made of a core of a meteor. He master arcane magic and has a natural affinity to darkness, extremely cocky. (rest of data erased) _

_Status: Alive_

_Race: Zaunite/Shadow islander_

_Wai Hung… data base corrupted_

_Status Alive_

_Race: Ionian_

_DarkSoul… No data found_

_Status: Alive_

_Race: Inner being_

_All has been extracted from the data base of the author  
Amos then accidently spills his coffee on the data base_

"_AMOS YOU BLOCKHEAD! YOU CAN BARELY CONTEMPLATE HOW LONG WE TOOK TO COMPLETE THAT" Jeremy and Bryan shouted at the top of their voices._

_Some of you have been asking what the hell imma confused what sword Soul uses again_

_Well here is your answer_

_Soul used a wooden training sword at first, then as he sent on missions he was given a normal katana. Later on due to Jeremy and Bryan's invention he gained a Energy Based Katana which appears from a hilt (think a lightsaber except a katana) which still carries around in a compartment in his mechanical sheath. After his master died Soul took his master's katana named Kotatsu which was made from a almost indestructible alloy which takes on the properties of its owner and personality. Example: Soul's inner darkness takes over, Kotatsu changes colour to a dark colour and it's hilt changes to an evil looking hilt thing (lol I don't know a better way to describe it)_

_But if you guys are asking… when Soul wields kotatsu normally. Its blade is dark red hinting that he has an inner blood lust and a huge heart for others at the same time, coupled with a slight streak of insanity, kindness and inner turmoil. _

_Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter __  
any ways I thank everyone for their kind reviews and go and check out WNxBrontus's Chaos is fun! He is a good writer and deserves some fame! P.s My oc is in it! _

_Any ways I have a question… I will be changing the title of my story what should it be?_

_The adventures of Soul_

_Fire and swords_

_A clash of fires_

_The unforgiving inferno  
_

_Please vote!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Author's note: hi guys! New chapter here!_

Ahri the nine tailed fox has been kidnapped by an unknown person, thus the Elders and high summoners have decided to organise a search party in hope of finding and recovering her.

Normal Pov

Soul rushed down the hallway towards the meeting chamber, you could see the worry in his eyes.  
Soon Soul burst through the doors of the meeting chamber to see a few other champions, the Elders and High summoners gathered.

"Soul you have arrived… have a seat…" High Summoner Yakitori said (AH HA YOU DIDN'T EXPECT HIM TO BE A HIGH SUMMONER DID YA!)

"HAVE A SEAT?! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO SIT DOWN WE GOTTA REASUCE AHRI!" Soul exploded

"Iunderstand that you are concerned… dammit even I am worried as hell… but we have to do this in an organised manner… we have no idea what we are dealing with!"

"But… AHRRGGGHHH FINE!" Soul sat down on the chair.

"Very well we can begin… as we all know Ahri has been kidnapped… but we are not certain what we are dealing with as you may have heard from the exchange with Soul."

Then High summoner Yakitori started to read from his notes

You are gathered here to find her and bring her back, I am sure you all know each other… but it does not help to debrief you on who is going anyway… Master Yi, as Ahri is Ionian we require help from her fellow countrymen and your skills with your sword is a useful resource in this endeavour. Luxanna crownguard your will accompany them to allow access to Demarcia and your magic capabilities will come in useful as well. Katarina, you are here to allow them access to Noxus if need and your skills are… helpful… Teemo and Miss fortune you are here to allow access… DAMMIT HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS?... anyways you get the point… the entire team will be comprised of Yi, Lux, Katarina, Teemo, Miss fortune and Soul… and we have gained a lead that may help us in th-"

Yakitori was cut off as the wall was blown down.

"Well well well… looks like there is quite a number of you! More fun for me then!"

Soul look at the figure and growled…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soul's Pov

"Well well well… looks like there is quite a number of you! More fun for me then!"

"It's you… Wai hung" I growled

"Oh my! Looks like my ex-leader is here… I gonna have lots of fun then" Wai hung chuckled in his superior than you attitude

"DAMM YOU! YOU TRAITOR! YOU BETRAYED US AT HEINRICH'S Base!" I shouted

"Oh that is a thing of the past… who cares if they died?" Wai hung said nonchalantly

"Damm you!" I charged at Wai hung recklessly.

Wai hung quickly dodged my attack and quickly teleported towards Teemo and kicked him in the face flinging him to the wall, then he quickly released a huge amount of negative energy, this caused a huge explosion to rupture in the room, many of the others were hurt and fall unconcious, I being resistant to explosions I quickly responded by launching a ball of fire at him only for it to be deflected.

"Hmm? You used to be stronger than this Isaac…"

DAMM HIM!

"You lost the right to call me by my name a long time ago…"I muttered

"Oh really now? Well then Soul! You have gotten weaker! Or was it that I have gotten stronger? You seemed so powerful the last time! Oh wait you got hit in the back by Heinrich!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hooded Pov

_Dammit! I got here too late! Wai hung is already attacking! _The hooded figure mentally cursed. _Well I guess I better do this now!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Normal Pov

Wai hung was in the process of taunting Soul when a huge arrow made of wind smashed into him knocking him back.

"What the- WHO ATTACKED ME?" Wai hung raged

"Hmph?" The hooded figure grunted walking out of the shadows.

"Who are you?" Soul question

"Not telling" The hooded figure replied

"TELL MEH!"

"I am hurt you can't recognise me!" The hooded figure took of his hood to reveal a familiar face.

"Lucas! What are you doing here?" Soul said in shocked

"Well the others and I have been tracking down Heinrich and his lackeys down for months!" Lucas said

"Why didn't I know about this?"

"We couldn't find you at all! Until we heard you joined the League of legends!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS MINDLESS CHATTER! PREPARE TO DIE!" Wai hung bellowed

Lucas pointed his bow (made of pure energy! think of Quincy bow from bleach) at Wai hung.

"You may be able to defeat one of us alone… but you can't defeat two of us…" Lucas stated

"Hmmm? You may be right… but I want to stay a bit longe-" Wai hung was cut off as a device on his ear started to beep…"Oh never mind! I have to go now! Bye bye!"

Lucas launched a barrage at arrows at Wai hung only for them to hit the ground where he stood 2 seconds ago.

"DAMMIT HE GOT AWAY!" Soul roared

"Calm down… anyways what he did say is true… did you get lax in your training? You have seemed to have weakened" Lucas questioned

"Argghh let's not talk about this please!" Soul felt like throwing a table"anyways if he was here… that means Heinrich took Ahri! DAMMIT!"

"Hey who is this Ahri chick?"

"A friend of mine… I think she got taken by Heinrich!"

"I think she was… was it a nine tailed fox lady?" Lucas inquired

"Yeah…"

"wooohoohoo you are popular with ladies aren't ya!

"CAN IT DAMMIT!" Soul said with a blush

"Oh wait we better tend to the other first" Lucas said looking at the others

"Oh yeah!" Soul and Lucas quickly rushed towards the injured bodies.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the other champions and the summoners were treated…

Summoner Yakitori look at Soul and his new companion.

"Looks like the search party failed…" Yakitori gasped out

"Shhhhhh… you need rest man…" Soul said "Anyways it's ok… I have my own search team now"

"Huh? When?" Yakitori asked

Soul looked at Lucas and who nodded

"Ah group of my friends…" Soul replied

"Well if they are as strong as your friend then… I will give you the full authorisation to search for her."

"Alright then let's go" Lucas turned to leave

"Right" as Soul followed suit

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Arrrgghhhhh! Dammit Boss that infernal Aero got involved!" Wai flipped a table

"Hmmmm? Lucas got involved now?" The boss (dark figure) muttered. "no matter... let me tend to the female…"

The figure took you a wrench and headed towards Ahri, who was chained and badly beaten

"Hmmm… TELL ME THE SPELL!" Heinrich smashed Ahri across the face.

"n-ngh-n-" Ahri wimpered

"What was that trash?"

"n-n-NEVER!" Ahri used up the last of her energy and feel unconscious

"DAMMIT! No matter we will start again when she wakes up" The figure narrowed his eye "Darksoul! Have you finished yet?"

"Of course"

"Very well then…" The figure started to brood

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's note: Wait two chapters sop close to each other(not really)

DOUBLE CHAPTERS? WHAT DOES IT MEAN! Jkjk

Ok thank you to everyone for the reviews!

AND CHECK OUT WNxBrontus's fanfiction! It is awesome! The fanfiction takes place a few years after the adventures of Soul! (Soul's is not the main character though… BUT STILL CHECK IT OUT! IT IS AWESOME!)

BYEBYE PEPS SEE YA NEXT TIME


End file.
